


Day One: Bath

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: Welcome to Kinktober 2020! Some of these will be drabbles, others will be full fics, depends on how I'm feeling! Enjoy!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955137
Kudos: 44





	Day One: Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober 2020! Some of these will be drabbles, others will be full fics, depends on how I'm feeling! Enjoy!

When he walks through the door, you know. He looks worn down, the bags under his eyes are dark and heavy, his armor has mud and carbon scoring covering it. He almost falls into you when he moves to embrace you, " _Cyare."_ He breathes into your neck. 

"I've got you," You murmur, running a hand over his buzzed scalp. 

He slowly untangles himself from you to strip away the hard plates, he lets each piece drop to the ground with a thud, when he is standing in front of you in just his blacks he lets out a shaky breath. 

"What do you need?" You ask him, cupping his cheek.

He leans into the contact, "You, I need you. Please." His eyes are pleading with you, he needs to see you, feel you, it's the only way to reassure him that you are still alive, still here for him. 

You get an idea, "I'm going to run a bath." He smells like the field, sweat, blaster fire, and something metallic, you hope it's not blood. 

He nods and his tired gaze drops to the floor. You want to ask about the mission, but you don't. He will tell you in his own time, just like he always does. 

You quietly pad into the bathroom, pulling a bottle from the side of the bath, a soothing lavender bath should help him relax. You turn on the tap to almost as hot as it goes and add the purple liquid, watching the bubbles form as you strip off your comfortable clothes. 

When you turn he is standing against the doorframe, the top half of his blacks stripped away, you try not to stare too long at the scar over his chest. You remember when he came home from Saleucami, the hole in his chest plate still fresh, the wound barely healed. He almost gave you a heart attack when he came back. 

"Like what you see?" There's a half-smile on his lips, shining through the exhaustion. 

"Always do." You send a smile his way. "Come on." 

A sigh slips from his lips as he lowers himself into the warm water, he holds his arms open and you slip into the water, straddling his waist. A shaky breath leaves him and he clutches you closer to him. "Missed you, Sweet Girl." He mumbles into your hair. 

"Missed you too." You lay kisses across his shoulder and chest, anywhere you can reach. He slips a damp hand through your hair and tugs you up to his lips. The kiss is hot and searing, it says so much. 

"Need you, please." He whimpers. 

You slip a hand under the water, your hand traces his abdomen as it skates lower towards his cock. He tenses up when you wrap a loose hand around it. "Just relax, I've got you. Let me take care of you." You give him a few pumps to bring him to full hardness before you release him, moving up to properly straddle his hips and sink down onto him. 

His shaky breath shifts into a cut off groan. His hands find your hips and he holds you in place. "Stay. Just like this. Please." His golden eyes meet yours. It shows how much he needs this. How he needs you. 

You run a hand over his blonde buzz, "I'm not going anywhere, Rex. I've got you." 


End file.
